Haru the Mage 2nd most wanted
by Warriors Will
Summary: A show is a demonstration of skill just add a fedora to the cover image to get what Haru looks like This is a one shot the summary isn't a very good description to be honest.


I looked over at the crowd I had enquired with the big giant sign counting down. I had a fedora covering my eyes in a way that I appear mysterious. My black cloak covering my lower body black spandex with a silver skull buckle on my waist black lacquered cowboy boots decorated my feet and a wand in hand. For show and to make some of the more powerful magic easier when I can get it just by snapping my fingers. I was in front of 4 supernovas and their crews I recognized them by their bounty posters. Jewelry "Glutton" Bonnie, Monkey D "Straw Hat" Luffy, Trafalgar Law "Surgeon of Death", and Basil Hawkins "Magician".

Count down reached 0.

I turned some iron into solid gold in my hand and turned them into 4 bubbles and blew them over to the captains which they all caught. They were surprised when they found out it was real gold.

I conjured an aviary of exotic local and mythical birds only for them to explode in rain of feathers which in turn turned into harmless sparks of light when it came in contact with anything.

I walked up To Jewelry Bonnie spinning her around and she has gold jewelry all over her body no jewels though. A red head walks in my way with an excited sweet smile and I just ruffle her hair making a princess crown appear made out of gold. I stepped up to what appeared to be thin air but then ripped off the invisibility cloak off to reveal a blood red vanishing cabinet.

I pulled Trafalgar Law out of the crowd and explained that how it works is he has to keep walking until you feel something in front of you. When he went into it I slammed the door behind him and spun it around as well as picking it up shrinking it and putting it in my pocket.

I pointed my finger up when they appeared to be about to attack me. I knew Trafalgar was coming out of a poison green vanishing cabinet on the roof 2 feet from it with my future self of half an hour attending him. When everyone wasn't looking I pulled my time turner out and did a half turn taking me back half an hour.

the harry on the roof jumped off onto a appearing gold discs in the air which glided to the ground and they finally noticed the other Harry was no longer on the ground.

Conjuring some illusions of friends long past using the resurrection stone. Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange(mainly to appeal to them), and Gol D Rogers. It was kind of amusing to see them say straight to his face who are you and everyone's jaw dropping when he said Gol D Rogers.

_"_You know I'm no Pinocchio I've never told a lie_" _I said as I went forward to the long nosed man and flicked his nose and began moonwalking backwards on air as a bullet whizzed by my head.

"Marines halt. Haru the Mage bounty 20 billion beli you are under arrest surrender peacefully and safe us all the casualties." I just smiled as I was surrounded by marines I was hoping I could finish the show but it looks like they get to see how I play. Happily I conjured flaming plants (Dragon vines) and had them wrap around the marines squeezing and burning them to death. Turning around I grabbed a marine by the arms and pulled out his skeleton without disrupting anything else coincidentally he is still alive. I even told them that while I had his skeleton attack them with the marines own gun.

I looked down at the scared marine and promised him he would keep his life and his bones as I poured skele-gro down his throat. Telling him to swallow. As his skeleton continued to fight and I delved into his mind to see how good of a person he was. And I found an unpolished gem of a man.

I removed all his knowledge of the government as well as ever being a marine in fact he'll it is implanted in his head that a marine attacked him and implanted what he needed to become a revolutionary. Before looking at the

All of a sudden my den den mushi rang shrugging even as a couple of marines surrounded me ready to fire with there rifles. "Mushi Mushi this is Haru. May I ask who is calling this lovely day."

"You better not be fighting or showing off." I frowned at the voice of my adoptive mother Andromeda Tonks but kept myself level.

"Now now why do you say that. mummy dearest." I said sounding scolding.

"Because I hear the sounds of guns being cocked in the background." the snail deadpanned.

"Now now you know that is nothing to worry about and you couldn't stop me if you tried anyway." I said as I jumped up and away from the gunfire and landing on the roof.

"I just wanted to check in to see if you can make it to your sister's wedding in a week." I looked down at the gathered pirates.

"Hey any of you willing to give me a ride to fish man island my ship sunk last week." I said I could already hear them all say yes. "Yup I'll be able to see princess get married in the most beautiful place in the world. "

"Will you ever ask the apple of your eye out." I turned bright red as it was apparent carol of moimoro island took the phone.

"Gotta go admiral." I said trying to get her to stop but there was no admiral in sight. "Bye" I said hanging up without giving her a chance to answer.

I brought out my most powerful obliviate spell and cast it wide range on the marines tired of fighting with them and tired of killing them.

I smiled evilly as I looked down at the pirates. "So" I said. "Which one of you is taking me and when are we leaving?" I said putting my head in my hand smiling joyfully and knowingly down at the pirates. Looking between Law, Basil, and Sanji not even looking at Bonnie she didn't matter I wasn't interested in woman. I could tell Basil knew what crew I was taking with the card in his hand and just smiled and nodded putting the card away and walked away. I just smiled and waved as he looked back.

I looked between the Heart and straw hat pirates as the rubber man tried to wrap around me. Only to find that I was currently intangible and couldn't pull me back. Heart said they had a submarine and that it would be faster. I smiled as my eyes glowed blue and that smile turned to a frown as I took out a tone dial turning it on in the process then a sad smile then a blank face as I spouted out a prophecy.

"The one to change the world approaches son of the Dragon to make the bird fall (doe flamingo)

The Great will die along with the flame in the monkey's arms grief will be his charter(marine ford)

and dreams his motivation beware the monkey father and son take on the world (revolutionist taking on the world government, Luffy is against the world since enis lobby and he's defying it with every step he takes towards Raftel)

father and son will rule it. Beware the King of the Pirates approaches." (the pirate king will be coming and Luffy and dragon will rule the world)

I shout in a raspy voice and I blink rapidly as my eyes stop glowing my hand clutches at my throat as my voice gives out. I begin choking on air as I rasp. I reached for the tone dial. I begin to replay what I heard as I faded like mist in the wind with my tone dial left behind It fell over the edge of the roof and it was caught by Trafalgar Law. I blinding flash of light washed over the audience and everything that happened in the past hour washed from their minds quickly leaving only a faint whisper in the back of their mind telling them they experienced something in the first place. But with the tone dial in laws hand giving him something more for him to piece together later on. Resulting in the alliance between straw hats and heart pirates after the war of the best makes the second line comes true and it also gave him something to ponder when the 4th line came true when Luffy become King of the Pirates and then Prince of the World mere 3 years after he helped him win back his heart from Do Flamingo making him happy he never canceled his alliance with the Straw hats.

* * *

Written while on a sugar rush! Disreguard all I say right now I just had this illusion in my head when on too much candy and I act crazy.

Tobi: Tobi is lost!

Me: Your not part of this fanfiction. Go away.

Tobi: But Tobi is good boy

Strings him up to a branch and starts to beat him with a stick

Sanji: How dare you anger a lady!

Comes in and kicks him on the head.

Me: Hey that was my hit.

Strings him up and starts hitting him too.

Ichigo: Now where am I?

He stops and stares at me beating up two guys like they are Piñatas

Ichigo: I think I'll leave now.

Leaves just before I turn around and stare.

Me: Was that Ichigo?

Tobi: Tobi saw Ichigo too!

Me: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! WAIT FOR ME ICHIGO LOVE!

Runs off leaving the 2 ties to a tree

Sanji: You have forgotten us love

Tobi: Tobi is feeling dizzy.

Sanji looks at Tobi and sighs*great another Luffy*

Tobi: Warrior-chan does not own Harry Potter, Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, or One Piece.

Sanji: What are you talking about now.

Tobi: All the blood is rushing to Tobi's head!

Sanji: I reiterate a Tobi that speaks in third person

Takes in deep breathe

Sanji: WARRIOR-CHWAN TAKE ME AWAY FROM THIS IDIOT! PLEEEASE I BEG YOUR MERCIFUL BEAUTIFUL SEXY SELF!

Janjo moonwalks past

Janjo: Harry potter one piece crossovers rock he is compatible with practically every type of fanfiction out there.

Janjo disappears

Sanji: I'm never getting out of here am I Tobi

Tobi: Tobi doesn't think so(sing song tone)

Sanji: That's what I thought

Anime Depression cloud has fallen over Sanji's head while I walk past changing my mind about freeing them thinking they would be less trouble if I left them there for awhile maybe a couple days na I'm not that cruel couple hours is the limit of my cruelty.


End file.
